Mario Kart 64 3D
Mario Kart 64 3D ''is the enchanced remake of ''Mario Kart 64, adding 7 new, unlockable characters, as well as adding 2 new cups to the game, bringing the total of characters up to 15 and the number of courses up to 24. The game will be released September 13, 2015 to celebrate the 30th anniversary of Super Mario Bros. ''the game can also be seen as a teaser for another racing game Nintendo has in the works that has yet to be announced. Gameplay Being a remake of ''Mario Kart 64, the gameplay is nearly identical. The racers must simply race in a Grand Prix of four courses with four default cups (the ones from the original) as well as two new unlockable cups, The 1-Up Cup and the Bowser Cup. The graphics are much more updated compared to the original and the characters use models instead of 2D sprites. The characters from the original games also have updated voice clips, although you can go to the options menu and change the characters' voice clips to their original ones. Luigi, Wario, Toad, and Peach have an extra option to change to their Japanese voice clips. Unlike the original game, you can decide how many racers will be in a race. You can choose the options of: 2, 3, 4, 5, or 8 racers. After you unlock a certain amount of characters, you'll be granted the option to change the setting to 10 racers or 12 racers as well. When playing online, the game will always have 12 players per race unless less than 12 racers can be found online. Characters This game includes the original 8 characters from Mario Kart 64 as well as 7 new ones, all of which are unlockables. There are three weight classes in the game, all of which have 5 characters per class. These classes are the lightweights, which have high speed and acceleration, but are easily pushed aside by heavyweights, which have low speed and acceleration. The middle weights have balanced speed and acceleration, they can still push the lightweights a little, but not as much as the heavyweights can. Nintendo purposely did not include any characters that first appeared after the year 1997 (The year Mario Kart 64 was released) in order to create an old, classic Mario feel. This rule is the same for the new courses. None of the new courses are based on any of the ''Mario ''games that were released after 1997. Unlockable Courses There are 24 courses to race on, all 16 from the original N64 version, and 8 brand new ones. You start out with the first four cups and unlock the 1 Up Cup by getting first place on all the original cups. After getting first place on the 1 Up Cup, you'll unlock the Bowser Cup. Keep in mind you'll have to unlock the cups on each individual engine: 50cc, 100cc, and 150cc. After getting first place on all of the 150cc cups, you'll unlock the "Extra" engine mode which uses the 100cc engine and makes all the maps mirrored (So left is right and right is left). Mushroom Cup Luigi Raceway Moo Moo Farm Koopa Troopa Beach Kalimari Desert Flower Cup Toad's Turnpike Frappe Snowland Choco Mountain Mario Raceway Star Cup Wario Stadium Sherbet Land Royal Raceway Bowser's Castle Special Cup DK's Jungle Parkway Yoshi Valley Banshee Boardwalk Rainbow Road 1 Up Cup Bob-Omb Battlefield Subcon Roy's Cloud Land Koopaling Airship Bowser Cup Diddy Kong's Tree Swing Kamek's Lair Mushroom Kingdom Bowser in the Sky Next Project Nintendo has stated that ''Mario Kart 64 3D ''can be seen as a teaser for the next big project from Nintendo, involving racing. Nintendo says more info will be revealed at a later date. Category:Mario (series) Category:Racing Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Remakes Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games